The Missing Twin
by saraiza
Summary: Everyone knew about the-Boy-Who-Lived, but very few knew about his twin brother, who disappeared the night Voldemort came for a visit.
1. Prologue

The Missing Twin

So, I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how awesome that would be.

Summary: Everyone knew about the-Boy-Who-Lived, but very few knew about his twin brother, who disappeared the night Voldemort came for a visit.

* * *

It was a cold night. That was the first thing Mrs. Cole had noticed when she stepped out into the night of the last night of October. It was cold out, and Mrs. Cole had no fond of it, especially since she had been called out here by one of the younger caretakers, who was Miss. Costa.

It didn't take long for Mrs. Cole to find Miss. Costa, who was cradling a baby wrapped up in a blue baby blanket. Strands of wild brown hair stuck out of the hole where the baby's face was.

"Bring him in quickly, Maria," Mrs. Cole said to the girl, who simply nodded and followed the older woman in.

The boy had no source of identification on him other than a slip of paper that gave his birthdate and the name "E. Evans."

"What could the E. stand for?" another caretaker, Mrs. Jones, said as she looked at the unusual form of paper.

"How about Elio?" Miss. Costa questioned with a slight shrug. "It's my father's name." She was holding the now awake baby, revealing hazel green eyes. He was playing with the stuffed wolf that had been found with him, it clearly was a favorite of his.

Mrs. Cole lightly frowned but nodded as she looked down at the year old child, who looked up at her in response.

It didn't take long for Elio Evans to find a permanent family. He was adopted by the Roux family, a young couple who were unable to have children of their own. They knew as much as the staff at Wool's Orphanage did about the little-abandoned boy who had mysteriously shown up on Hallowe'en night of 1981.

"The only thing we know about Elio is his surname and birthdate," Mrs. Cole admitted to Felix and Iris Roux.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Roux family to leave with Elio, just like how it had been for the boy to be dropped off near the garbage cans a few feet away from the orphanage doors.

No one would know anything about the little boy for several years. They wouldn't know that his birth parents were named James and Lily Potter, or that they had murdered not long before their son was found. They wouldn't know that his name had actually been Evan Sirius Potter. They wouldn't know that he was the elder twin brother of Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

Should I continue?


	2. So I'm like Gandalf or Something?

The Missing Twin

Thanks to those who have followed, favored, and/or reviewed.

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _No one would know anything about the little boy for several years. They wouldn't know that his birth parents were named James and Lily Potter, or that they had murdered not long before their son was found. They wouldn't know that his name had actually been Evan Sirius Potter. They wouldn't know that he was the elder twin brother of Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived._

* * *

 _July, 1991_

Elio Felix Roux. That had been his name ever since he was a year old. He didn't know what his birth name was, nor who his birth parents were. He had been named by the woman who found him and then his adoptive parents, who he saw as his real parents.

He had been raised with his adoptive sister, Leonie, who Felix and Iris had adopted at birth when Elio was 7. She almost never stopped jumping around the house. Felix had once made the mistake of giving her a chocolate bar right before bed. No one had gotten any sleep that night because Leonie had spent half the night terrorizing them all with her energized dancing and laughing shrills over absolutely nothing. Iris had given her husband an earful over that the next day when Leonie was found passed out on the kitchen table, clutching Elio's beloved stuffed wolf, one of the few things that he had since before he was found by the orphanage.

Now, he was almost 11-years-old. His wild brown hair was something only he could control. Once, his Aunt Etta, Felixs gossip-loving sister, had taken him out for a haircut without telling his parents. It had turned up looking completely awful on Elio, but by the time they returned, it somehow had grown completely back. Etta looked furious, while Elio could only lightly smirk at his aunt's irritation.

 _"Elio, Elio wake up,"_ was the first thing he heard that morning. It was a whisper, a loud and jumpy one at that. _"Elio, wake up, Mummy's making breakfast!"_

The last word alone made Elio open his hazel green colored eyes. He looked at his 4-year-old sister, who was lightly bobbing her head, causing her pigtails to bounce around.

"Morning, Eli," Leonie says, brightly smiling.

"Morning, Lele," Elio replies with as he throws his _Star Wars_ covers off himself. "Get out so I can get dressed."

 _"Okay!"_ the little girl says before bolting out of the room quicker than Elio can blink.

* * *

When Elio gets downstairs, wearing a pair of jeans and a dark t-shirt under an unbuttoned light blue shirt, he saw his parents cooking in the kitchen, and Leonie dancing to whatever was on the telly in the living room.

"Morning, sweetheart," Iris says when Elio enters the kitchen. She has even more wild hair than her son.

"Hello, son," Felix says as he attempts to properly flip something in the pan. He fails as the food somehow throws itself on his horned rimmed glasses and blonde hair.

"Morning, Mum, Dad," Elio says in response, smirking at his father's normal breakfast antics.

"What was that suppose to be, Dad?" Elio questions as Felix throws the remaining mystery dish into the garbage.

"Pancakes," Felix says regretfully. "I guess my cooking skills aren't up to par yet."

"I guess not," Elio coolly says. Felix rolls his eyes but smirks none other less.

There was a knock at the front door, followed by an _"I'll get it!"_ from Leonie.

Felix ended up following Leonie to the door, and a few moments later, Felix came back in with a woman wearing a strange black dress-like outfit.

"Hello, Mrs. Roux, Elio, my name is Minerva McGonagall."

* * *

In the course of what seemed like a million years, but in reality was only two seconds, Elio Roux had discovered more about himself than he had ever thought possible. It made him question more about himself though.

"So I'm like Gandalf or something?" Elio had randomly blurted out before he could even think about saying what he had just said.

McGonagall appears confused. "I am unable to provide you with an answer for that, Mr. Roux, seeing as I do not know what a "Gandalf" is."

Elio frowned. "He's a wizard in a book series."

There's prolonged silence following that. McGonagall stares at Elio before turning to his parents. "If it is alright with you two, I shall return on the 30th to take Elio to receive his school supplies."

Felix and Iris stay silent for a moment before Iris answers. "I would feel better if my husband or myself were to come with you."

"Of course," McGonagall replied with. She looked at Elio and gave him his letter. "I shall see you next week."

Elio only nods as he stares down at the letter in his hands.

 _MR. E. ROUX_

 _THE THIRD DOOR TO THE RIGHT ON THE SECOND FLOOR_

 _7, WEST STREET,_

 _ISLINGTON,_

 _LONDON_

Elio could only wonder as to how the school knew where he sleeps.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Sorry that the chapter is short.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...

P.S. For this story, Elio's home is located near a certain home that will eventually show up.


	3. Bradley and Lyra

The Missing Twin

Thanks to those who have followed, favored, and/or reviewed.

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Note: This is a bit of a jump. Also, it would appear as though I accidentally wrote another name for a character in this chapter, I fixed it. Sorry about that.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"I shall see you next week."_

 _Elio only nods as he stares down at the letter in his hands._

 _MR. E. ROUX_

 _THE THIRD DOOR TO THE RIGHT ON THE SECOND FLOOR_

 _7, WEST STREET,_

 _ISLINGTON,_

 _LONDON_

 _Elio could only wonder as to how the school knew where he sleeps._

* * *

 _1 September, 1991_

Two different colored eyes bore into Elio's hazel-green colored ones. The left one was grey, the right brown. That was the first thing he noticed about the boy sitting across from him in the train compartment. He was holding a copy of _The Hobbit,_ which had several little notes sprawled lazily on most of the pages. He too had wild, dark hair, though it was difficult to see if it was a few shades lighter or darker due to the beanie hat on his head. He already had on his Hogwarts uniform, though he had his tie around his head instead of his neck.

"Bradley Holmes," the boy introduced in a bored manner. He didn't seem to be directing this emotion at Elio per say, but it wasn't entirely clear.

"Elio Roux."

"First Year too?"

"Yes," Elio responded with. He looked at the book again. "I take it you've read that book before."

"What makes you say that?"

"The writing."

"The writing is from my Mum, but you're not wrong," Bradley responds with as he closes the book. "I find muggle books more captivating than the ones in the wizarding world."

"Why's that?" Elio asked, feeling the exact opposite compared to the boy in front of him.

"Have you ever read a book by Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"No."

"Take my warning, don't even touch one of his books," Bradley said with a frown. "They're absolutely horrifying."

"How so?"

"The author's an egotistical moron," Bradley flatly responds with as he picks _The Hobbit_ back up again. "I had the unfortunate experience in reading one of his blasted books."

"Did you read it all?"

"Tragically."

"How did you respond to it?"

"I threw it out the window and hit my cousin."

Elio laughs at this but understands that Bradley doesn't appear to be joking. "Your poor cousin."

"Not really, he's an idiot with a superiority complex."

"I can't argue with you on that one," Elio and Bradley hear. They turn to see a girl with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was jaggedly cut everywhere, as though she had done it herself in a fit of rage. She wore a pair of pants that were covered in paint and a t-shirt. "My brother's insufferable."

"Are you wearing my hat?" The girl demands as she swipes the hat on Bradley's head.

"Not any more thanks to you."

The girl shakes her head and looks at Elio. "Who are you?"

"Elio, Elio Roux," the boy introduced.

"Lyra Malfoy," the girl replies with as she shakes Elio's outstretched hand. She doesn't recognize Elio's surname but doesn't bring it up. It doesn't bother her. If anything, it makes her grin at the thought of her brother's reaction to her befriending a...muggleborn? Halfblood with a muggle parents surname? Dare she say Pure-blood raised by muggles?

Bradley seemed to notice Lyra's questions based on the look on her face. He looked at Elio. "My cousin here wants to know if you come from a magical family."

"I do not!"

"Oh please, it's written all over your bloody face."

"Um...I'm adopted," Elio admitted to the two. "I don't know anything about my biological parents, but the ones who adopted me don't have magic."

There's an awkward pause.

"Alright," Lyra finally says. "Ah...sorry."

"Why? You wanted to know," Elio tells Lyra, somewhat confused. "Is it not something you ask here?"

"Just accept my cousin's apology," Bradley tells Elio as he goes back to his book. "Her parents are both snobbish, entitled individuals who fail to see people with more positive attributes as fellow equals. She's still learning how to use a telephone."

"Shut up," Lyra says, glaring at her cousin. "At least I care about how I'm seen by everyone."

"Yes, and that's where your problems come from."

Lyra was going to reply to that, but a girl with bushy brown hair had opened the compartment door and opened her mouth to speak.

"Has any of you seen a toad? A boy called Neville's lost one."

"No," Bradley says with an irritated tone. "Get out."

* * *

Throughout the train ride to Hogwarts, Elio got to know Bradley and Lyra. Bradley's father and Lyra's mother are cousins. Bradley's mother is the only witch in her family, while Bradley's father comes from a family entirely made up of wizards, as does Lyra. Bradley's father is in prison, while Lyra's parents _should_ be in prison. Lyra's twin brother, Draco, is a meddling arse who's the favorite child in the family. Bradley once pushed Draco out of a window for insulting his mother.

"What about you, Elio?" Lyra questions as she aimlessly toys with her shoelace. "What's your family like?"

"Dad's a curator, and Mum's a piano teacher," the boy answers. "I've got a little sister, Leonie. She's wild, but fun to be around when she's not destroying something."

Lyra smirks mischievously while Bradley doesn't respond, he appears to be more focused on his book.

The compartment door opened again. This time, a boy with even paler blond hair than Lyra entered. His eyes were grey, like Bradley's. Behind the boy was two boys who were quite large for their age.

The boy looked at Lyra with a frown after he glanced at Elio and Bradley with a sneer. "Of all the people you could surround yourself with, sister, why have you chosen Holmes and...whoever the Hell this is."

"You must be Draco," Elio remarks dryly.

"I am," the pale-haired boy answers, frowning before looking at Bradley, who doesn't bother looking up. "How's your mudblood Mummy, Holmes?"

Bradley doesn't respond. Not at first at least. Slowly, he closes his book after placing a bookmark on the page he was one. He places the book next to Elio and stands up. There's no warning for what Bradley does next. Before anyone can blink, Bradley's dragging Draco effortlessly out of the compartment.

"Bloody Hell," Lyra says as she stands up and marches out of the compartment, following her brother, cousin, and the two other boys. Elio follows suit.

* * *

It took twenty minutes to find Bradley and Draco. This was mainly because Bradley had dragged Draco up to the top of the train, where he tried to supposedly throw him off it. Somehow, Bradley had his book back and was calmly reading it while Draco was tied to the hatch on top of the train by his shoelaces and tape that Bradley somehow had.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to throw him off the train," Lyra remarked once they were back in their compartment.

"What makes you think that I didn't try to?"

Lyra rolled her eyes and looked at Elio, who didn't know how to respond. "You can insult Brad here all you like, but his Mum's strictly off limits."

"Noted."

"Don't call me Brad, Lyra."

"Oh shut up," Lyra said, smirking at her cousin. "That's the least worst thing I can call you."

Bradley snickered. "True."

The train soon stopped. By then, Elio and Lyra had changed into their uniforms and left their compartment with Bradley, who refused to put his book away.

Elio ended up bumping into a boy who was about an inch shorter than him. He had unruly black hair.

"Sorry," Elio said to the boy, who turned to look at him. He had a pair of glasses, bright green eyes, and a peculiar scar on his forehead.

"That's alright."

The boy turned then and left. Elio couldn't help but feel a bit of déjà vu when he saw the color of the boy's eyes. Why did he feel that way?

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...

P.S. What house do you think Elio, Lyra, and Bradley should be in? I've got an idea on which house I want them in, but I want to hear what you guys think. Also, who could Bradley's father be? And what do you think of Bradley and Lyra?


	4. The Sorting Hat

The Missing Twin

Thanks to those who have Followed, and/or reviewed.

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

Note: For those who said that Sirius Black is Bradley's father, you're correct. And I'm going to be writing Elio as Eli for the story from this point on. His name's still the same though.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _The train soon stopped. By then, Elio and Lyra had changed into their uniforms and left their compartment with Bradley, who refused to put his book away._

 _Elio ended up bumping into a boy who was about an inch shorter than him. He had unruly black hair._

 _"Sorry," Elio said to the boy, who turned to look at him. He had a pair of glasses, bright green eyes, and a peculiar scar on his forehead._

 _"That's alright."_

 _The boy turned then and left. Elio couldn't help but feel a bit of déjà vu when he saw the color of the boy's eyes. Why did he feel that way?_

* * *

 _1 September, 1991_

Elio "Eli" Roux's in a boat with Lyra Malfoy and Bradley "Don't Call Me Brad" Holmes. Lyra's arguing with Bradley over his tie, which was still on his head.

 _"It needs to be around your neck, Bradley!"_

 _"I prefer it around my head, thank you very much!"_

 _"Honestly, how has your mother not killed you yet?"_

 _"I could ask your mother the same bloody thing!"_

"How is it you two are friends if you argue so much?" Elio questions. Lyra looks at him, while Bradley simply tightens his tie.

"We're both outcasts in our family," Lyra responds with. "I'm borderline on being a blood traitor, according to my father, and Bradley here is a half-blood who routinely tries to murder my brother."

"I only try to murder your brother because he never seems to learn his lesson from the last time," Bradley says as he stares up at the castle. "And I don't have friends."

"Then what does that make me?"

"You're-

"-His friend," Lyra cuts her cousin off. "We may have only known you for a few hours, but you're his, sorry _our_ friend." She nodded towards Bradley. "This moron here doesn't like to admit that he has emotions like everyone else."

Eli only nods as they get closer to the school.

* * *

The insanely tall man who had led them to the school left them with McGonagall. She looked stern.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

McGonagall led them inside.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," the woman tells them. "The start of..."

That was when Eli chose to block out the woman's speech. He couldn't help but stare at everything around him. There were moving paintings on the walls.

It isn't until Lyra taps him on the shoulder does Eli focus back in.

"What house do you think you'll be in, Eli?"

Eli shrugged. He had read about Hogwarts four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. He just didn't know which one he would be put in. He didn't see himself as brave, so Gryffindor probably wouldn't be for him. He was smart, but enough for Ravenclaw? He liked to see himself as friendly, but was that enough for Hufflepuff? He was sort of clever, but spending the last few hours with Bradley Holmes, he clearly wasn't as clever as he'd like to think. "I don't know. What about you?"

Lyra frowned. "My entire family's been in Slytherin, but I don't like associating myself with them."

"So don't," Bradley says from the ground. He's sitting with his legs crossed, reading _The Hobbit._ "You've forgotten about my father, Lyra. He was in Gryffindor."

"Yeah," Lyra says awkwardly. Eli noted that Bradley's father wasn't something you casually mentioned. "But that didn't really change much about our family, did it?"

"Apparently not."

It didn't take long for McGonagall to return. She scowled at Bradley, who was still on the ground, with his tie wrapped around his head.

"Young man," she said to the boy, who didn't look up from his book. "Please pick yourself up from the ground, and put your tie around your neck."

"In a moment, Bilbo's meeting Gollum."

Lyra glances at Eli, who understands. They both grab Bradley by his arms and pull him up. Lyra attempts to pull Bradley's tie off of him, but he moves out of her way every time she lunges forward. Eventually, Lyra gives up and stands behind Eli when they get in line. Bradley's in front of him. They're near the end of the line.

* * *

The Great Hall was a magnificent sight. Above everyone was what seemed like an endless amount of floating candlesticks, which were lit under the night sky. He knew from one of his books, _Hogwarts, A History,_ that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside.

"Do you know how we're sorted?" Lyra whispers to Eli, who shakes his head. "There's a Sorting Hat that looks inside our heads. Picks out our personalities."

"The only real thing you get out of that hat is head lice," Bradley muttered in front of them. Eli has to bite his tongue to prevent laughter, while Lyra rolls her eyes with a bemused smirk on her face.

They eventually stop walking. McGonagall brings out a four-legged stool that has an ancient looking hat on it.

There was silence all around until the Sorting Hat opened its mouth and started to sing.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Applause is heard all around the room. Eli just stares at the hat in amazement.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Eli hears McGonagall say. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Eli watches as a girl with blonde pigtails makes her way up the stairs. She sits on the stool and the Sorting Hat is lowered on to her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Eli watches as student after student gets called up until he hears Bradley's name being called.

"Holmes, Bradley!"

Eli hears fierce whispering as Bradley, who's hidden his book in his robes, walks up to the stool. He still has his tie stubbornly around his head, which doesn't appear to be helping him when it comes to the other students.

 _"What a weirdo."_

 _"Isn't he Sirius Black's son?"_

 _"Must be like his father, hopefully, he won't give Harry Potter a hard time."_

Eli's confused by this, he looks at Lyra, who's too busy glaring at everyone else to notice.

If Bradley heard what was being said, he didn't make any indication of it. He sat on the stool and he stayed for a good seven minutes before the Hat shouted out his house.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Bradley calmly takes the Hat, places it on the stool, and walks towards the Ravenclaw table, ignoring anyone who was clapping for him.

Elio saw a look of relief pass over the Malfoy twins, though it was probably for different reasons.

Eventually, Lyra's brother is called up.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The Hat was barely on his head when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Smirking, Draco took the Hat off, glanced briefly at his sister, and made his way towards the Slytherin table. Eli saw him sit with the two boys he had been with earlier.

"Malfoy, Lyra!"

Lyra momentarily looked at Eli before making her way up to the stool. She placed the Sorting Hat over her head and waited.

After what felt like an eternity, the Sorting Hat made its decision.

"RAVENCLAW!"

A wave a shock flies throughout the room, though it doesn't stop anyone from clapping. Lyra smiles as she makes her way over to Bradley, who only gives off a slight nod of approval.

When the name, Potter, Harry, was called on, people started whispering just as much as they had when Bradley's name was called.

 _"Potter, did she say?"_

 _"The Harry Potter?"_

It didn't take far too long for the Sorting Hat to sort Harry.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Loud cheers erupted from the Gryffindor House. Eli could have sworn he heard two boys chanting "we got Potter!" several times.

"Roux, Elio!"

Eli looked up and he made his way towards the stool. He sat down and placed the Hat over his head.

 _"Well, well, well,"_ Eli hears inside his head. _"You are a tricky one, I see."_

 _"How so?"_

The Hat doesn't respond for a minute. _"Awe, you're a bright young man, very bright indeed. Very open when it comes to new ideas, but quite stubborn. You're loyal to those you trust...but what is this? You're hiding something."_

 _"No, I'm not!"_ Eli protests in his head.

 _"You are, young man,"_ the Hat says. _"You've got a past you want to remember, but you don't want to trouble others with. Your family. You don't want to hurt their feelings, but you want answers about your past. Answers that they don't possess"_

Eli doesn't say anything at this.

 _"Yes...I see now where you should go. I hope you find the answers you're seeking."_

That's when Eli hears it.

"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

When the food magically appeared in front of everyone, Eli knew better than to be in shock. Not after hearing a singing hat that is.

He piled his plate up a much food as he could. He saw Lyra snickering as she stared at her brother, who was sitting by a ghost that had a bunch of blood on him. Draco didn't appear to be thrilled about this.

"Had I gotten sorted into Slytherin, he would have made me switch seats with him," Lyra tells Eli as she takes a bite of her roasted potatoes.

"Why's that?" Eli questioned.

"He's sitting next to the Bloody Baron," Lyra told her new friend. "He's not pleasant to be around, from what I've heard."

"That, you are quite correct about, young lady," Lyra and Eli hear. They see a beautiful looking ghost. She was sitting next to Bradley, who was reading his book as he ate. "The Baron's not pleasant. Not in life, certainly not in death."

This makes Eli wonder if this ghost knew the Baron during her life. "I'm Eli Roux."

"Lyra Malfoy, and you're sitting next to my cousin, Bradley."

"You may call me the Grey Lady."

"That's not your real name though," Bradley says, not looking up.

The Grey Lady stares at Bradley. "No, it is not. Do not ask me for it either."

"No problem," Bradley nonchalantly replies with.

The Grey Lady frowns and turns away from Bradley as though she's been offended.

"If he's insulted you, don't take it personally," Lyra tells the Grey Lady. "He does that to everybody."

The Grey Lady only nods before floating away.

* * *

Eli's soon in his new bed. It's the first time he's ever been too far from home. It's odd.

Bradley's in the bed next to him. He's staring up, his tie's now wrapped around his wrist.

"Does it bother you that people think you're weird?" Eli questions Bradley.

"No, are you ever bothered when people ask about your biological parents?"

"Sometimes."

"Well, that's something you need to work on, huh?"

"I guess so."

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...


	5. The Same One As His

The Missing Twin

Thanks to those who have followed, favored, and/or reviewed.

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Eli's soon in his new bed. It's the first time he's ever been too far from home. It's odd._

 _Bradley's in the bed next to him. He's staring up, his tie's now wrapped around his wrist._

 _"Does it bother you that people think you're weird?" Eli questions Bradley._

 _"No, are you ever bothered when people ask about your biological parents?"_

 _"Sometimes."_

 _"Well, that's something you need to work on, huh?"_

 _"I guess so."_

* * *

 _7 September, 1991_

It didn't take Eli long to get ready in the morning. He took his shower, brushed his teeth, and got into a pair of jeans and a shirt without any trouble.

He had made it through his classes without much trouble. He had enjoyed most of his classes, but he was rather confused on how Professor Quirrell was their teacher in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The man looked like he was one jinx away from running into an isolated cave for protection. Eli found Professor's McGonagall and Snape to be stern, with Snape being a bit...bitter, but they both were efficient teachers and Eli actually enjoyed their classes. He also liked Herbology, Charms, Astronomy, and even History of Magic, to the surprise of some. Sure, Binns was absolutely boring, and to be honest, Eli used that class as a way to catch up on sleep when he needed it, but he managed to keep up on taking notes and made sure to read his book for the class.

He found Bradley waiting for him, he was also in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, though his blue and bronze tie was around his head instead of his neck. He had done that throughout the entire week and almost got detention for it from both Snape and McGonagall.

"Why do you wear it around your head instead of your neck?"

"Good morning to you too."

Eli only shook his head as he made his way out of their dormitory. Bradley silently followed. They found Lyra waiting for them out in the common room.

"Let's go eat," Lyra says as she gets up from one of the chairs.

* * *

They had arrived early. Not many students were there yet, which Eli found slightly relieving. The three Ravenclaws made their way over to their house's table.

"Just put it around your neck, Bradley," Lyra was telling her cousin as the trio sat down. "It won't kill you."

"Are you sure about that, Lyra?" Bradley retorts. "Strangula-

"Shut up, Holmes," Lyra orders as she starts grabbing some food.

As Eli grabbed his food, he saw Draco coming towards them. It was the first time Eli had seen him without his..." friends."

"Lyra," the pale-haired boy said as he stopped in front of his sister. "Might I talk to you outside?"

"No, what do you want?"

Draco frowned. "I've told mother and father that you've been placed in Ravenclaw."

"I imagine they're not happy," Lyra says, looking up briefly. "Are you here to rub it in or something?"

"Just be glad it's not Gryffindor or Hufflepuff," Draco said, his eyes lowering. He glanced at Eli before looking at Bradley. He turned and quickly left when Bradley looked up at him.

"He still hasn't learned," the dark-haired boy said, frowning.

"How can you tell?" Eli questions.

"He would have said something if he had his pet trolls with him," Bradley says, his eyes flickering towards Eli. "He may be a moron, but at least he knows when to turn around and run like a coward. Most days anyway."

Out of the corner of his eye, Eli saw Harry Potter and his friend, Ron Weasley enter. They both were half-asleep but awake enough to remember to get dressed and come down for breakfast.

"I wonder if you're related to him," Bradley said as he looked at Eli.

"What are you talking about, Bradley?"

"Harry Potter, you sort of look like him," Bradley observed.

"No I don't," Eli protested. He had brown hair that appeared to be even thicker than Harry's, hazel-green eyes, a thin face, and long fingers that his mother was rather jealous of. "Is it because we both have messy hair or something?"

"Maybe," Bradley said, shrugging while suggesting that he knew something that Eli didn't. "Maybe you're cousins or something. His father came from a family of wizards." He then frowned. "His parents were my godparents."

Eli frowned. He had been wanted to ask Bradley about what the other students had been whispering about during his sorting, but he didn't want to overstep. Not yet at least, he wanted to get to know the strange boy next to him more. And Lyra too, he wanted to get to know her more as well, and it was clear to see that if you wanted one as a friend, you had to take both, which Eli was perfectly okay with. He liked having friends who didn't mind him.

* * *

Harry wondered why people kept their distance from Bradley Holmes and his two friends, Eli Roux and Lyra Malfoy. Well, he could see why when it comes to Lyra since her brother's Draco Malfoy. Even Malfoy kept his distance from Holmes, who apparently had a violent, unpredictable temper.

"Why does everyone avoid Bradley Holmes?" Harry questioned Ron, who was busy getting his food. "He doesn't appear to be too bad."

In the classes that Harry and the First Year Gryffindors had with Holmes and his fellow Ravenclaws, the eccentric boy was incredibly intelligent, which he wasn't afraid to show as he often corrected other students answers in a rude fashion. Him wearing his tie around his head didn't help, it only made him seem mad. One could compare Holmes to Hermione Granger, but that would be an insult to both 11-year-olds. They both were smart, but Hermione was a lot more kind than Bradley Holmes. Hermione doesn't throw her books out of windows when angered at its content. Though, it was hilarious to see one of Holmes' discarded books hit Hogwarts caretaker, Argus Filch, right on the head after yelling at it to stay out.

"His dad's not a good person," Ron said, frowning. "His father was one of You-Know-Who's followers, one of the worst if I'm not mistaken. Holmes and his mother were basically chased out of the wizarding world after his father was arrested."

"He must have done something really awful then," Harry commented. He watched as the morning post flew in. Owls upon owls came swooping in, one dropped a small package and a letter in front of Holmes. An owl carrying a package flew towards Roux. An owl carrying a package and two letters went by Draco Malfoy before flying towards Lyra, who only got one letter. He couldn't help but watch as Holmes and Lyra opened their mail. Lyra, after finishing her's, had a look of indifference on her face. Holmes opened his package first, which revealed to have been stuffed with sweets from a wizarding candy shop, as well as a few bottles of some sort of drink.

Harry watches as Lyra, Holmes, and Roux leave not long after that.

* * *

"My Uncle Remus told me about this place," Bradley said as he led Eli and Lyra out of the castle. They were walking towards a wildly swinging tree. "There's a way to get to it through the Whomping Willow."

"How?" Lyra questions as Bradley hands Lyra the package he received from his mother. He picked up a large stick and poked at a knot located in the trunk of the tree. It stopped moving completely, revealing a hole big enough for the three kids to enter into.

Bradley goes first, then Lyra, then Eli.

They soon ended up in a dusty, dirty, old room that had all of its windows bordered up. Bradley led them upstairs, into a room that was just as dusty as the other one, only this one had a four poster bed that was very dusty. The trio sat on the bed and started to eat the sweets that Bradley's mother sent. Eli also opened up his package, which contained his personal favorite sweets and drinks, along with a few drawings from his sister. To his embarrassment, at the bottom of the package was his stuffed wolf with a note attached it.

 _You forgot this, Eli._

 _-Love, Mum_

Eli quickly tries to hide the toy before he realizes that Bradley's seen it. He looks at the other boy, who just stares down at the toy.

"Mind if I see that for a moment?" Bradley questions, but doesn't wait for Eli's response, he just grabs the toy and sits it on the bed before going towards his package, dumping the sweets and drinks on the bed, revealing a couple of photos at the bottom. He picked the photos up before going through them and holding one out to Eli. "Do you recognize anything about this photo?"

Confused, Eli took the photo. It was a photo of two boys who appeared to be around a year or so old. The one on the left was obliviously Bradley due to his two different colored eyes. The baby on the right had wild brown hair and had hazel-green eyes. The baby was clutching a stuffed wolf.

...The same one as his.

* * *

Eli flipped the photo around. Three names and a date were on the photo.

 _Bradley and Evan, Hallowe'en 1981_

Eli looked up, even more confused. Both Bradley and Lyra were staring at him. Lyra looked confused, while Bradley looked unfazed.

"When were you found by the orphanage people?"

Leave it to Bradley to get right to the point.

"...Hallowe'en, 1981," Eli admitted after an entire minute of silence. "The only things I had was a note that mentioned my birthdate and surname. And the wolf, of course."

"What's your birthday?"

"31 July, 1980."

"And your surname?"

"Evans."

"That's clearly a lie," Bradley proclaimed. He then frowned. "One of the reasons my father was locked up because he refused to tell the Ministry where he had hidden Evan Potter, whom he was caring for on the night Harry Potter's parents were murdered by Voldemort."

Lyra flinched at the Dark Lord's name being used, but neither Bradley nor Eli noticed.

"You think I'm Evan Potter?" Eli questioned as he looked at the photo in his hands.

"I don't think, I know," Bradley stated. "In the 6 days that I've known you, not to mention the toy and birthdate, I know that you're Evan Potter."

This shouldn't make any sense, but it does. That's all that Eli can think. Is he Evan? Everything's pointing towards a gigantic yes.

Is he Evan? Yes. His life before being adopted by the Roux's would make much more sense.

Does he tell his parents? Yes, otherwise they would ground him for life.

Does he tell Harry?

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

P.S. There's going to be a bit of a time jump next chapter.


	6. Ten Minutes

The Missing Twin

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and reviewed.

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"You think I'm Evan Potter?" Eli questioned as he looked at the photo in his hands._

 _"I don't think, I know," Bradley stated. "In the 6 days that I've known you, not to mention the toy and birthdate, I know that you're Evan Potter."_

 _This shouldn't make any sense, but it does. That's all that Eli can think. Is he Evan? Everything's pointing towards a gigantic yes._

 _Is he Evan? Yes. His life before being adopted by the Roux's would make much more sense._

 _Does he tell his parents? Yes, otherwise they would ground him for life._

 _Does he tell Harry?_

* * *

 _1 September, 1992_

...No.

Eli hasn't told Harry yet, and whether or not he ever will, is up for debate. Will he ever find out? Eli hopes so, but it shouldn't be him. He shouldn't be the one to tell him. Not when he's best friends with Draco Malfoy's rebellious sister and Sirius Black's neurotic son.

Not when he doesn't know how to react to it.

His parents are aware of his past, and it's been a long process, taking in everything. They constantly ask Eli to talk to Harry, saying that he has a brother and he shouldn't ignore that. Hell, he had even asked Madame Pomfrey, the healer at Hogwarts, to do a DNA test. In secret, of course.

Ignoring is better than confronting though, at least according to Eli. Besides, it's not like Harry's making it any easier.

Eli's currently sitting in a compartment with his best friends, Bradley Holmes and Lyra Malfoy. Bradley, who had his Ravenclaw themed tie wrapped around his head, was busy ripping out pages from one of their Defense books. The train hasn't left the station yet, and Eli can already tell that it's going to be a long ride to Hogwarts.

"If you don't like the book, why did you buy it?" Eli questions.

"My mother," Bradley started off with an irritated tone. "Had to buy the blasted books behind my back. I told her I would rather have them burned than in my possession."

"Even I'm not pleased with the set of bloody books," Lyra tells the two boys disdainfully. "Lockhart's books have no context to what we're really supposed to be learning this year."

"Maybe the new Defense teacher's a Lockhart fan," Eli mentions. "Or maybe it's Lockhart himself who's teaching this year."

Bradley looks up and glares at his friend. "If you ever make an assumption like that again Roux, I will throw you out a bloody window."

* * *

It didn't take long for Eli, Lyra, and Bradley to be joined by another student. To Eli's discomfort, it was Hermione Granger, who was one of Harry Potter's best friends.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She questions them. Her words are straightforward, but Eli can tell that she's uncomfortable around Lyra and Bradley, though more likely Bradley.

"Don't you normally sit with Potter and Weasley, Hermione?" Lyra questions.

Hermione, who found Lyra surprisingly kind, well compared to her brother that is, nodded. "I can't find them anywhere. By the time I checked all of the compartments, there was nowhere else left to sit."

"Yeah, go ahead," Lyra says, quietly eyeing the Gryffindor as she sat down next to Eli, who was sitting across from her and Bradley. Smart. "How are you not in Ravenclaw?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard my cousin, Granger," Bradley says, not bothering to look up as he continues to rip out book pages. "You're the smartest witch in our year, yet you're not in Ravenclaw. It's not every day that you find a lion who's not arrogant or reckless. Well, the arrogance can be debated when it comes to you, Granger."

Hermione frowns as though she's been offended, though she doesn't expect anything less from Bradley Holmes, who was more intelligent than herself, albeit tactless. "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I preferred Gryffindor. No offense."

"Why would I be offended?" Bradley questions in bewilderment. "Considering you're always in the library, Ravenclaw Tower has become one of the few places I can avoid you."

"Ignore him, Hermione," Eli tells the bushy haired girl. "Bradley doesn't always understand that other people have feelings as well."

"I chose to ignore that aspect, Elio," Bradley says as he throws the bookbinding on the ground. He then grabs another book and starts ripping the pages out, which drives Hermione mad.

"Those books are for Defense this year!"

"Yes."

"Why are you destroying them?"

"The teacher's unqualified for their posting."

"What makes you say that?"

"The only people who would read this garbage are clueless individuals who fail to see past Lockhart's pompous-

Neither Eli or Lyra would ever admit this aloud, but they both were silently cheering when Hermione Granger gave Bradley Holmes a black eye.

* * *

To the utter horror of Bradley Holmes, Gilderoy Lockhart was their teacher for Defense this year.

Bradley sent an angry glare at Eli, who had failed in giving him a knowing look. "I suggest you go find a window and throw yourself out of it."

"That's never going to happen, mate," Eli said as he snickered. Though it did trouble him that Lockhart was going to be their new teacher, but for tonight he would relish in the fact that Bradley was in a-oh shit. Bradley was going to be in one of his moods if he wasn't in one already. You never know what may set Bradley off until it came.

Lyra, who was on Eli's other side, sent Eli a warning look. The boy could only nod at that.

Bradley, who only angerly muttered throughout the entire feast, didn't acknowledge anything that Eli or Lyra tried telling him.

"He's got a bunch of wrackspurts flying around him," Eli and Lyra heard. They both turned and saw a girl with dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a necklace of butterbeer caps and had her wand tucked behind her left ear. She was wearing an odd pair of glasses that had two different colored lenses.

Bradley turned towards the girl sharply. "What are you talking about?"

The girl smiles. "Wrackspurts, they fly through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." She took her odd glasses off, revealing pale silvery eyes that screamed a sort of dreamy appearance to them. "My name's Luna Lovegood."

"I didn't ask for your name," Bradley said as he glared at the girl, who then took a seat next to him. "Nor did I say you could sit next to me."

"I'm aware of that, Bradley Holmes," the girl says as she placed her glasses on the table, just mere inches from Bradley's hand. "Oh, there's pudding." She tried reaching for the pudding that was in front of Bradley.

Eli and Lyra could only watch in shock as Bradley, who often refused to help anyone out, passed the first year the pudding that was in front of him.

Lyra and Eli's eyes met.

 _"What just happened?"_ Eli mouthed to Lyra, who only shook her head.

 _"I think we've met someone far more...peculiar than Bradley."_

* * *

 _September, 1992_

It took only ten minutes for both Eli and Bradley to get detention from Lockhart.

"How was I suppose to know it's wrong to call Lockhart a moronic imbecile?" Bradley demanded as he and Eli made their way out of Lockhart's classroom.

"You didn't call him that, Bradley," Eli said with a frown. "You called him something far worse."

"Yes, and he damn well deserved to be called that," Bradley muttered darkly. "His quiz was illogical. What does knowing his brand of hair gel has anything to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts? Unless of course, it's poisonous, in which case that would explain a lot."

Eli frowned. "How so?"

"No one can be that thick-headed and not have some sort of imbalance to the brain," Bradley said before lowering his voice. "And to think, he was in Ravenclaw. _Ravenclaw!"_

Eli had to admit that Bradley had a point there. "You need to learn how to keep your more...hurtful opinions to yourself."

"And you need to learn not to laugh," Bradley retorted. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be spending detention with me."

"Maybe I wanted to spend detention with you."

"Why would you want that?"

"Free excuse to get out of Lockhart's class early."

"You should have just walked out without saying anything."

"I still would have gotten detention though."

There's a moment of silence before Bradley answers. "Don't make me throw you out of a window, Elio Roux."

Eli smirked. "I'd like to see you try, Bradley Holmes."

Bradley's eye lowered, and Eli took off running as he started to laugh.

 _"Stop laughing, that's what got you in trouble in the first place!"_

 _"Yes, and talking is what got_ _ **you**_ _in trouble, Holmes!"_

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...

Reviews:

Nanettez: Thank you for pointing that out the name in chapter three. I fixed it as soon as I saw your review.


	7. Anomaly

The Missing Twin

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and reviewed.

So, I don't own Harry Potter...Damn.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"I still would have gotten detention though."_

 _There's a moment of silence before Bradley answers. "Don't make me throw you out of a window, Elio Roux."_

 _Eli smirked. "I'd like to see you try, Bradley Holmes."_

 _Bradley's eye lowered, and Eli took off running as he started to laugh._

"Stop laughing, that's what got you in trouble in the first place!"

"Yes, and talking is what got **you** in trouble, Holmes!"

* * *

 _September, 1992_

Unfortunately for both Eli and Bradley, they were stuck in detention with Harry Potter, who had flown a flying car to Hogwarts with his friend, Ron Weasley as opposed to taking the Hogwarts Express.

"Isn't this fun, boys?" Lockhart said as he opened up some of his fan mail with the three students. "You could be out cleaning some old trophy with Filch, but instead you're in here with me."

"I'd prefer Filch over you, Lockhart," Bradley said, staring at the blond-haired man unwaveringly. "At least he has a reason to be here."

Lockhart's mouth twitched at this before attempting to cover his uneasiness up with a smile. "You are quite the jokester, Bradley. Just like your father."

To the horror of Lockhart, who was suddenly realizing what he had just said, Bradley actually _grinned_ back. "Indeed, Lockhart. I've always wondered if I inherited any of my father's attributes. My mother once told me that if it weren't for the fact that my father's currently incarcerated in Azkaban for mass murder, we'd probably be out terrorizing the streets of Diagon Alley right about now." Bradley stared right into Lockhart's eyes. "Tell me, Gilderoy, does that sound like fun?"

Eli had to stifle his laughter, while Harry could only stare up in horror at Bradley. Lockhart looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Why it's getting late out," Lockhart said as he looked at his barren wrist. "Why don't we finish this up next time?" He let out a nervous laugh. Lockhart didn't wait for any of the boys to answer before he all but threw them out of his office and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Harry Potter couldn't wrap his head around the anomaly that was Bradley Holmes, or Elio Roux and Lyra Malfoy for that matter.

"How's your mum?" Roux was asking Holmes as the three boys walked out of Lockhart's classroom.

"Still angry at me for destroying my defense books," Holmes said with a shrug. "Said that it was disrespectful or something like that. She's grounded me for what I had told her when she said that."

"Oh no, what did you said?"

"I said it was only disrespectful for the paper used in Lockhart's books," Holmes said nonchalantly. "Such a waste of paper to be housing such garbage."

Roux sighed. He briefly glanced at Harry, unsure of what to say. "So...How was your summer?"

Harry frowned. "The same as it always is."

Roux frowned. "You speak as though I know your life, Potter. In a way, your words just now tell me everything though."

"How so?"

"You don't give the normal 'it was fine,' or 'it was fantastic.' You answered with a vague statement, which automatically gives away to the fact that you either had a terrible summer or an uneventful one," Roux said as he started playing with the loose string on his jumper.

"How was your summer, Roux?"

"It was uneventful," Roux tells Harry. "Besides my sister trying to steal my wand in order to make an army of talking flowers that is. I don't think she understands yet that she doesn't have magic."

"Oh, are you a muggle-born?"

"No, half-blood," Roux discloses to Harry. "My family are muggles though."

"Then how are-

"I was adopted when I was a baby."

"Oh."

There's a ping of awkwardness as the three boys continued to walk through the corridors of Hogwarts.

Harry looked at Holmes. "Why do you wear your tie on your head?"

"Why don't you?" Holmes retorted in irritation. "I doubt people would be looking at that damn scar on your head."

"No, they would be looking at the tie."

"Yes, but not the scar."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're weird?"

"At least five times a day, Potter."

* * *

"You're terrible at keeping secrets, Roux," Bradley tells Eli the moment they enter Ravenclaw Tower.

Eli turns to give his friend a look. "I am not."

"You are too," Bradley says as he all but throws himself on a nearby table. He lets his legs dangle off of the edge while using his hands as a pillow. "You almost told Potter about-

"I did not, Holmes," Eli protested as he sat down in a chair. They were the only two in the Ravenclaw common room at the moment. "I only told him that I was adopted."

"Yes, and what if Potter one day uses that if he ever tries to find his missing brother?"

"He doesn't even know that we share a birthday, or that I had been found by the orphanage on the same day his parents were murdered."

"They were your parents too, you know," Bradley points out.

Eli frowns at this. "Yes, but I don't know anything about them. I'm sure Harry knows a little more than I do."

"Like what?"

"Like what they look like for starters," Eli replies as he looks towards the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Bradley doesn't say anything for a moment, which is a first for Eli. He was expecting for the boy to already have a comeback.

"I could ask my Mum for some photos of them, or my Uncle Remus." Eli then looks back at his friend, who's giving him a blank, but thoughtful expression. "They have a bunch stored up somewhere."

"That'd be nice. Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me for?" Bradley questioned, frowning at his friend as he raised his head. "It's not like I'm doing it to be nice."

"Than why are you doing it?"

"Figured I'd find some photos of my father," Bradley admits as he sits up. Eli can tell that he's uncomfortable talking about this. "Mum hid all of the photos of him. Doesn't like to talk about him much, neither does Uncle Remus."

* * *

31 October, 1992

The Hallowe'en Feast was just ending, Eli found it to be a much better event than last years. No professor had come running in, screaming about a troll before passing out right in the middle of the Great Hall this year.

Eli found himself walking with Bradley, Lyra, and unfortunately Draco and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco had insisted on walking his sister up to Ravenclaw Tower but didn't give a reason as to why. Eli figured it must have had something to do with the fact that the Ministry had recently raided their family home.

"I don't need you to walk me back to the tower, Draco," Lyra argued with her twin brother.

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't look out for my sister?" Draco demanded, glaring at Lyra.

"A sane one," Lyra retorted as she glared at her brother. She would have started walking faster, but the appearance of Mrs. Norris' deceased body hanging off next to a message written in what appeared to be blood had stopped everyone in their tracks.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened," Lyra read the first part, while her brother finished off the rest of the message, with his own comment at the end.

"Enemies of the heir beware," Draco said, his voice rising. He looked around at the students behind him. "You'll be next, mudbloods!" His eyes lingered on Eli for a moment, unaware that the boy wasn't a muggle-born.

Bradley saw the look Draco had given Eli and glared at the pale-haired boy, who quickly ran off with his two goons in suit. It was then he noticed the water all around the floor.

Eli then noticed Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger on the other side of the message and Mrs. Norris. Filch was yelling at Harry that he had supposedly killed his cat. He noticed the troubled looks on both Bradley and Lyra. They weren't looking at Harry and his friends though, but the message on the wall.

"Come on," Lyra said, pulling on Eli's arm. She sent a wavering look in Harry's direction as she started to pull Eli away from the scene. Bradley stared for a moment longer, before Lyra pulled him away by the back of his shirt collar.

* * *

"What's the Chamber of Secrets?" Eli questioned the moment he and his friends were in Ravenclaw Tower. They were hiding behind Rowena Ravenclaw's statue, which was commonplace for Bradley to hide out in. Some of the other Ravenclaws weren't too pleased with having Sirius Black's son in their house.

"Officially, it's a myth," Bradley said as he sat on the ground, resting up against the statue's backside. "There are stories about Salazar Slytherin creating a chamber that held a monster that could be used to purge Hogwarts of Muggle-borns. According to the story, only an heir of Slytherin can open the chamber, and possibly control the monster inside it."

"You didn't hear it from us though," Lyra told Eli with a frown. "Our family only knows about because our family's pretty deep with dark magic."

"That's nothing new though, no offense."

"None taken," Lyra coolly replies. She then crossed her arms. "If the Chamber is real, then this wouldn't be the first time that they've been opened."

"What?"

"Yeah, it was at least fifty years ago," Bradley said as he let his wand slide through his fingers. "A muggle-born girl had died, the school was almost closed down."

Eli couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And this heir, who could it be? Or should I be saying, heirs?"

"Hopefully not plural," Bradley said, frowning. "The last thing we need is a Slytherin who's an actual Slytherin."

"What do you guys know about the Slytherin family?" Eli questioned.

Lyra frowned. "Pure-bloods, obviously. The name Slytherin had died out a bunch of years ago. I know that there are two family names that eventually came out of Slytherin. Gaunt and Steward."

"Are there any students with that surname?" Eli questioned.

Lyra shrugged. "The last known Stewards were Rionach and Martha Steward, one was a squib and the other didn't marry or have any children. Besides, they were born in America, their parents were the founders of Ilvermorny."

"Was Steward anything like his ancestor?"

"No, considering James Steward wasn't an heir of Slytherin, in fact, he was a muggle," Bradley revealed. "His wife, Isolt Sayre, was an heir though. Isolt wasn't a dark witch though, in fact, she had even defeated her evil aunt after learning that she had killed her parents, tried to kill her two adoptive sons and husband, and tried to kidnap her daughters."

"It would have to be someone from the Gaunt bloodline," Lyra said, frowning. "And there's no one with that surname here."

"Who was the last one then?"

"We'd have to look up in the school's records," Lyra tells Eli.

"Which means we would have to get past Dumbledore," Bradley said bitterly.

"Which is next to impossible," Eli says as he runs a hand through his hair.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Guest (Chapter 6, Jul 18): Thanks for the review. To be honest about Bradley, I for some reason wrote him with a sort of flat personality.

Guest (Chapter 6, Aug 29): Thanks for the review.


End file.
